Of Emeralds and Saphires
by BadGurl
Summary: Some girls are just too good at being bad


I don't own gundam wing k?   
  
  
  
  
  
Of Emeralds and Saphires  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall woman with knee length sandy hair and emerald eyes crossed the ballroom. Heero was on   
a mission to kill the French ambassador and had spotted her. There was something about her that brought up   
his curiosity. It was her eyes. Yes that was it. All the others looked either bored, coy, or happy. Hers looked   
sly and mischivious. All were wearing red or white or someother vibrant eye catching color, she on the other   
hand was wearing black. A long spaghetti strap dress with two slits that reached the top of her thigh, on her   
right thigh she wore a red gardar, on her neck she wore a ruby neckless, on her ankle he noticed two rubies   
on either side of a pointy shark tooth attached to a simple black cord, and her hair was in a simple bun with   
bangs parted in the middle. All in all a very unique woman.  
  
Suddenly he noticed she began to stare at him, wait no, not him, the girl that was flirting with him.   
A very annoying girl. She flaunted her wealth by wearing enormous jewelry. He glared at her as she touched   
his arm flirtatiously. Again the sandy haired woman stared at the annoying wealth in delight. Slowly he   
watched as she made her way over to them. When she reached she put her hand out and began to speak yet   
not telling her name. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help but notice the beautiful necklace you're wearing." The   
wealth put a hand to her chest in fake modesty. "Oh thank you, it was very expensive but as they say the   
heart wants what it wants!" She giggled and made Heero cringe. "Hm yes I supose. Lets see, judging by the   
unique shade of green the emerald is I'm guessing the russian pearl, no? By the obvious texture of the gold   
this would be around four hundred years old, it was said to be lost, but I guess it was recovered, neh?" The   
wealth looked at her in shock.   
  
"Th-thats right! Oh you know so much. Oohh Let me guess! You're a jeweler right!" The woman   
chuckled a bit at the enthusiastic wealth. "Jewel thief actually." She purred. The wealth looked at her and   
giggled nervously as she clutched her necklace. "Y-you're kidding right?" The sandy haired woman eyed her   
necklace a little before saying. "Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you M'am." She said before swaying   
off. Heero right now wasn't so sure she was joking anymore. "What a strange woman! Ug! Did you see what   
she was wearing Heero? Heero??" Yet when the Wealth looked to her side her date was no where to be see.  
  
It had been three hours and Heero was to busy trying to track down the woman to even bother   
with his date. No one has ever escaped him before! Yet here he was totally unable to find the sandy haired   
woman. He looked to his left and saw a guard watching his t.v. instead of the room. Hmph! Moron.   
Suddenly a flash of green cought his eye. Heero looked to the t.v. and saw the sandy haired woman's   
pictured next to the reporter. "in other news, Dorlian's daughter has once again appeared missing! Her   
wherabouts are unknown for the time being. If you have any information on the wherabouts of this young   
woman please call in, a reward will be issued." That was all Heero needed to see. So the little thief was the   
minister's daughter? What was she doing here? It was obvious she hadn't been kidnapped, so the only   
alternitive is that she had run away. But why? She was rich,famous and other sorts of luxeries. Didn't she   
want them.  
  
He shook his head to clear himself of these thoughts. He had no room for curiosity in this mission.   
THe killing was made to look like death in his sleep. Dr.J had sent him to the party to Kill the official   
representitive of Spain and that was exactly what he was going to do. He quickly found an abandoned room   
and changed into his jeans and green tank top. The representative had retired long ago, best kill him now.   
Heero made his way to the representative's room and entered. The poison was clenched in his hand as he   
stared at the old sleeping man. He wouldn't have noticed it had it not been for his enhanced senses. Yes   
there it went again. A small clinking sound far to faint to be heard by normal human ears.  
  
Better check to make sure it wasn't some stupid patrolling guard. He stepped out of the room and   
followed to where he thought he heard the sound. It came from a room very close by. Gently taking the nob   
he twisted it open and thrust himself into the room, gun pointed at anything. A woman clad in black whipped   
her head up to him in suprise. She was wearing a sleevless turtle kneck that ended right below her breast,   
skin tight, feet hugging pants wrapped her hips, they looked like the bottom of a space jump suit. A skin   
tight, black, leather, finger glove was on her hand and it tightened at the wrist and then its hem flared out a   
bit. On her other hand wore a plain black leather, fingerless glove with no hem. A chain of gold circles   
wrapped around her hips and sort of hung on her left thigh.Her hear was let down save the two intertwined   
braids and the black cap on her head(picture what Duo wore when he tried to kill Heero). Her catlike green   
eyes sharpened at the site of him.  
  
"Dorlian's daughter, no?" Heero smirked. The girl glared back. "Now? No." Was her quick reply.   
"If you're a thief you truly suck at it." Now it was the girl's turn to smirk. "Obviously not since I've been   
doing this since I was thirteen and this is the first time I've been cought." Heero looked to her beautiful face   
and noticed something unusual about a thief. "No mask?" "Why? Any thief who has half a brain cell   
shouldn't need one." "Getting cocky are we?" "Care to prove me wrong?" Heero had to admit she was right.   
If any thief had a brain they would never get cought, therefor never needing a mask. He looked at her   
kneeling position below the cracked safe. It looked as if she had been getting ready to get up and leave   
seeing as how she had taken all the jewels, putting them safely in her small black napsack.  
  
"Don't you have enough Jewelry? You are the prime minister's daughter." She smiled at him, a   
sort of mischievous smile. "Why? You'd be surprised at how exiting a jewel thief's life is. I never use the   
money and things my father gives me. Paying for things is so over raided."She said shaking her head. "Wish   
I could say I'm sorry for ending this enlightening conversation, but I think I'll kill you now." He said cocking   
the gun. She simply smirked. "ANd I wish to say sorry for this." Before even he could react she flung a gold   
plate at him like a disk, nocking the gun out of his hand. In an instant he had the gun in his hand once more,   
and began to shoot. Unfortunately an instant is all she needed to get up and begin to run with napsack in   
hand. The chase had ended very quickly. He ran after her to the balcony which she jumped with little effort.   
He was about to do the same when he noticed it had to be over seven stories up! Heero climbed back over,   
but saw the girl no where in sight.  
  
"Releena." So that was her name. 


End file.
